


Y llueve (llueve)

by Elle_Nahiara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara
Summary: Translation ofIt's raining (raining)Tadashi accidentalmente escuchó que el barista de su café, Tsukishima, no trajo paraguas.Tadashisítrajo paraguas.Por supuesto, está ansioso.





	Y llueve (llueve)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's raining (raining)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028349) by [Elle_Nahiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Nahiara/pseuds/Elle_Nahiara). 

> Gracias a Kazu por revisarlo~~
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Tadashi estaba completamente consciente de lo perturbador que esto podría parecer y, debido a eso, se sentía aún más ansioso de lo normal. Trataba de decirse a sí mismo que no era perturbador. Sus intenciones no eran perturbadoras. Pero... ¿acaso no era eso lo que cualquier falso 'buen tipo' diría?

Además, todo había empezado porque había escuchado una conversación sin permiso. ¿Se había acaso entrometido en un asunto ajeno? Probablemente.

—¡Oh, mira Tsukishima! Está lloviendo.

Bueno, sí. Era difícil no escuchar a Shoyo cuando hablaba. El pequeño barista era tan ruidoso como era alegre. Además, Tadashi y él habían estudiado juntos para algunas clases. Eran amigos. Tadashi reconocía su voz entre otras. Era comprensible que hubiera captado su atención.

Pero no era una excusa, puesto que había seguido escuchando, incluso si sabía que no era él a quién le hablaban. Había escuchado como Tsukishima gruñía levemente.

—Genial.

—¿Te olvidaste de traer paraguas? —Shoyo había respondido, con tono bromista—. Te prestaría el mío, pero Kageyama lo tiene y me viene a buscar así que... ¡te vas a mojar!

Tsukishima simplemente había encogido un hombro y dicho: —Que así sea.

Pero luego de que Shoyo se alejara, aparentemente decepcionado de que su extraño intento de broma no hubiese causado gracia, Tsukishima había mirado por la ventana tras Tadashi. Había suspirado y algo en el desplomar de sus hombros había hecho que Tadashi se preocupara.

Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto: Tadashi tenía un paraguas. Y también tenía que estudiar un montón y le gustaba hacer eso en la cafetería.

Pero Tsukishima era atractivo.

¿Estaba quizás exagerando qué tanto le tomaría estudiar para tener una excusa para hablar con un chico atractivo? Qué patético.

Pero cada vez que decidía abandonar sus planes, Tsukishima miraba hacia afuera, o comentaba acerca de cómo la lluvia continuaba, o se volvía más torrencial. Y entonces Tadashi volvía a revolverse los sesos para encontrar una excusa y así quedarse e intentar ayudar. Entre esos momentos, logró estudiar un poco. No mucho. En general, simplemente sufría y dudaba, se movía para irse, se sentaba de nuevo y volvía al comienzo.

Y así, las horas pasaron, la lluvia se volvió más fuerte. Shoyo y Tsukishima comenzaron a limpiar, la mayoría de la gente se fue. Tadashi se quedó ahí, estudiando y charlando con Shoyo. Pero esta vez se sentía diferente, puesto que estaba _esperando_. Lo había _planeado_.

Poco tiempo después, eran sólo los tres. La situación no duró mucho, porque Kageyama llegó. Despidiéndose rápidamente, Shoyo marchó junto con su aterrador amigo.

Tadashi los miró mientras se alejaban, miró la lluvia, y luego su computador.

Había un silencio incómodo.

Y, de la nada, Tsukishima habló:

—Uh...

Eso fue todo, pero logró que Tadashi se sobresaltara.

Lo que aparentemente sorprendió a Tsukishima un poco, puesto que se demoró en añadir:

—Vamos a cerrar.

Tadashi miró alrededor, sonrojado.

—Oh, ¡¿en serio?! Lo siento —se movió para guardar su computador en su mochila y casi lo botó. Genial.

—Está... bien —Tsukishima murmuró, y despareció por un momento para ir a buscar sus cosas. Durante ese momento, Tadashi logró detener un poco la sensación de que iba a morir. Guardó sus cosas y luego consideró irse. Pero, mientras tomaba su paraguas, respiró profundamente. Al menos podía intentar.

—¿Sigues aquí? —Tsukishima preguntó, de repente, haciendo que Tadashi se sobresaltara de nuevo.

Y, bueno, Tadashi había visto cómo Tsukishima lidiaba a diario con clientes difíciles. La verdad, sonaba menos irritado de lo normal.

—Umh, ah, sí, yo —Tadashi tartamudeó, mirando para otro lado—. Yo.

El momento de la verdad había llegado y no podía siquiera decir una sola oración. Realmente, qué desastre era.

Tsukishima alzó sus cejas, y Tadashi no supo si todo esto le causaba diversión, enojo, o quizás preocupación.

—¿Tú...?

Tadashi estaba que hiperventilaba, pero se aferró al paraguas, sacudiéndolo un poco, mientras intentaba recuperar la habilidad de hablar.

—Yo... ¡paraguas!

Tsukishima frunció el ceño. Pasó un momento. —¿Tú, paraguas?

—Yo... —otra vez, una respiración profunda—. Tengo un paraguas.

—¿Sí? Lo sé. Lo puedo ver.

¡Ah! ¡Qué idiota!

—Y... escuché que no tenías uno... —finalmente dijo.

Tsukishima lo miró y levantó las cejas.

—... Oh —pareció empezar a comprender.

Tadashi se mordió la lengua.

—Es sólo que... ¡es un paraguas grandes! Puedo... Pensé que-

—¿Sabes dónde vivo?

Qué.

Tadashi lo miró, confundido.

—Uh, ¿no?

Tsukishima asintió un poco.

—Entonces... ¿cómo sabes si vivimos cerca?

—¿Qué?

Tsukishima pestañeó.

—No.... ¿no sabes?

—¿No?

Eso pareció hacerle gracia. —¿Qué pasa si el camino para llegar a mi casa es completamente diferente del tuyo?

Oh. Oh Dios, qué tonto era. Ni siquiera lo había considerado.

—Oh —Tadashi dijo, aún más nervioso.

Y entonces Tsukishima rió.

Fue suave y breve, pero Tadashi lo oyó. Y luego, Tsukishima caminó hacia la puerta.

—Creo que vivimos lo suficientemente cerca —Tadashi lo miró confundido. —Tu nombre es Tadashi, ¿cierto?

—Um. Uh, ¿sí? —¿lo recordaba por haberlo escrito en su vaso o...?

—Mh, Hinata mencionó a dónde iba la última vez que estudiaron juntos.

Tadashi pestañeó. ¿Tsukishima sabía que existía?

—Oh —dijo.

Tsukishima sacó su teléfono, aparentemente desinteresado, y envió un mensaje. Luego asintió y salió.

Luego de un momento, Tadashi lo siguió.

Decidieron que Tsukishima llevaría el paraguas, ya que era más alto. Luego, la caminata fue silenciosa. Tadashi miraba a Tsukishima, intentando pensar en una manera de empezar la conversación.

Pero finalmente, fue Tsukishima quien habló primero.

—Me siento mal —dijo.

Tadashi lo miró, sin saber qué decir.

—Uh... ¿d-disculpa?

—Digo, porque te llamé por tu nombre.

—Oh, eso... eso está bien.

Tsukishima pareció ignorar eso. —¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Y-yamaguchi, pero, en serio, está-

—¿Sabes el mío?

Tadashi pestañeó. —¿Me estás preguntando si sé cómo te llamas?

—Sí.

—Uh, sí, bueno, tienes una etiqueta con tu nombre.

—No todos leen eso. No a todos les importa.

Cierto. Yamaguchi asintió un poco.

—Bueno, también, Shoyo-

—Oh, cierto. Él grita el nombre de todos. Especialmente el mío, parece. El sonido más irritante del mundo.

Tadashi no sabía cómo responder.

Tsukishima volteó hacia él, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Es broma.

—Oh —Tadashi dijo. Shoyo podría ser un poco mucho, pero no era una mala persona—. ¿Él sabe que es broma? —se quiso asegurar.

—¿Qu-? Ah, sí. Al menos espero que sí.

Tadashi frunció los labios y asintió brevemente, sintiéndose un poco tenso.

—¿Qué?

Tadashi se sobresaltó un poco. Realmente tenía que parar de hacer eso.

—Oh, nada. No quiero ser... maleducado.

Tsukishima miró para el frente, bufando un poco.

—Supongo. Pero igual, yo acabo de serlo. Te doy permiso.

Sonaba justo. Tadashi inhaló.

—Deberías asegurarte de que no lo estás hiriendo.

Tsukishima dudó un momento y luego, finalmente dijo:

—Okay —hubo una pausa—. ¿Qué estudias?

A pesar del sorpresivo cambio de tema, Tadashi lo permitió.

—Psicología. ¿Tú?

—Música.

Tadashi volteó a mirarlo, sorprendido. Tsukishima tenía una cara seria. Parecía alguien que estudiaba algo más tradicional. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué? —Tsukishima preguntó, mirándolo por un momento y luego fijando la vista en otra parte.

—Eso suena genial.

Tsukishima hizo una pausa.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! —Tadashi dijo, sinceramente—. Digo, creas... ¡canciones! —muy eloquente.

—No... las creo, realmente... No todavía.

Tadashi se rió un poco. —¿No todavía?

—Quiero hacer algo con producción musical.

—¡Eso es todavía más genial! —Tadashi respondió, incapaz de contener su entusiasmo. Tsukishima no dijo nada, simplemente pareció mirar intencionadamente hacia otro lugar. —Oh, perdón... digo. ¿Dije- dije algo malo?

—No —respondió Tsukishima, negando con la cabeza—. Es sólo que... la gente no suele entusiasmarse tanto cuando lo digo.

—Oh —Tadashi supuso que tenía algo que ver con dinero, probablemente. No estaba seguro, pero parecía un tema delicado. —Bueno, a mí me suena genial... —murmuró. —¿Significa eso que sabes tocar algo?

—Sí. Algunos instrumentos.

—¡Algunos! —respondió, casi boquiabierto—. ¡Más de uno!

—Uh... sí. Ah. Guitarra. Piano. Violín.

—¡Guau! —Tadashi dijo, como un idiota, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro—. Eso suena increíble.

—... ¿Supongo? —Tsukishima murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado de nuevo, a la vez que doblaban en una esquina—. ¿Cómo es... psicología?

—¡No tan emocionante, te lo aseguro! —Tadashi respondió, riéndose por lo bajo—. Pero está bien. Realmente me gusta.

—Eso es bueno —Tsukishima asintió—. Siempre estudias mucho.

La cara de Tadashi se tornó algo roja.

—Oh. Oh, no pensé que era tan obvio.

—Te quedas hasta tarde bastante seguido..

Tadashi hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento. Debe ser irritante para ustedes...

—Ah. No. Está... bien. Te vas cuando decimos que estamos cerrando así que... está bien— Tsukishima no sonaba muy convincente—. ¿Pero conoces las bibliotecas?

Tadashi levantó las cejas, luego rió.

—Las conozco. Simplemente no me gustan.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No sé? Supongo que son muy silenciosas.

—Mh. No parece gran problema.

Tadashi soltó una risita. A Tsukishima no le gustaban las multitudes. Bueno, no era exactamente algo sorprendente.

—Lo sé, pero estoy solo en casa, así que...

—¿Oh, vives solo?

—Sí...

—¿Ningún compañero?

—No.

—Ni... ¿novia?

Tadashi frunció el ceño, confundido. Por qué estaba preguntando eso.

—Ni novia ni... novio —lamentó agregar eso, pero Tsukishima sólo levantó sus cejas un poco y luego asintió lentamente—. Sólo mis libros y yo.

—Huh. No puedo decir lo mismo.

—¿Con quién vives?

—Con mi hermano.

—¡Oh, tienes un hermano!

—Sí.

—¿Mayor, no? —su pregunta fue respondida con una inclinación de la cabeza. —¿Por cuánto?

—Uh, unos siete años.

—Eso es mucho.

—Él es un poco mucho.

Tadashi lo miró y rió un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo soy hijo único.

—Oh. Yo... —Tsukishima frunció los labios—. Realmente no sé cómo responder a eso.

Esa respuesta hizo que Tadashi riera. Tsukishima era un poco torpe al hablar. Lo que era algo tierno.

Y justo a la vez que pensaba eso, Tsukishima dejó de caminar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Uh? —Tsukishima apuntó al edificio—. Bueno... éste es el lugar.

—Oh. ¿Ya?

—Sí.

La sonrisa de Tadashi se desvaneció un poco. Había sido agradable.

—Oh, ya veo —asintió—. Bueno, entonces....

—Gracias —Tsukishima dijo, ofreciéndole el paraguas de vuelta—. Eso fue... amable de tu parte.

—Oh, no es nada, en serio.

Tsukishima hizo una mueca.

—Es- Digo. No tenías que- Digo- yo-.

Tadashi lo miró, confuso. Tsukishima parecía estar intentando decir algo.

—Sólo que... uh, quiero decir —Tsukishima frunció el ceño—. No importa.

Y, normalmente, Tadashi lo habría dejado ser. Pero la verdad era que tenía much curiosidad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Yo... sólo estaba... pensando. Tal vez puedo hacer algo para, uh, ¿devolverte el favor?

Tadashi estaba confundido.

—Uh, ¿no es necesario?

—Lo sé, sólo... —Tsukishima estaba mirando sus zapatos—. Uh, ¿puedo invitarte a un café o algo así? Sólo para sentirlo más equilibrado.

—¿Uh? —Tadashi no lo comprendió—. ¿Okay?

Tsukishima asintió un poco.

—Ah... no en _esa_ cafetería.

—¿Qu-?

—Sólo... ¿tal vez podríamos hablar más? No puedo... hacer eso en el trabajo.

Tadashi lentamente empezó a comprenderlo.

—Oh. _Oh_. Claro. Sí. Okay. Tiene sentido. Te... veo ahí, ¿entonces?

—Uh, sí, ¿una cosa más?

¿Qué más?

—Uh, ¿sí?

—¿Tal vez sería mejor si tu, uh —Tsukishima se aclaró la garganta—, ¿me das tu número?

—Oh, claro, ¡claro! Solo... —tomó su celular y rápidamente intercambiaron números.

—Okay —dijo Tsukishima.

—Okay —concordó Tadashi—. Mmmh... adiós —y no se alejó.

Tsukishima pareció encontrar eso divertido.

—Adiós, Yamaguchi. Nos vemos.

Luego trotó hacia dentro del edificio, volteándose a ver a Tadashi por un momento, para luego desaparecer de vista.

Tadashi suspiró y, aún anonadado, fue camino a casa.

Justo después de eso, Kei entró al ascensor. Una vez en el piso correcto, tocó el timbre.

Kuroo abrió la puerta con una sonrisa perezosa.

—Entonces-

—Cállate —dijo Kei.

Kuroo levantó su teléfono y le recitó el mensaje escrito en él.

—“El chico pecoso... ya sabes, de la cafetería. Está ofreciendo dejarme en casa. Así que voy a tu casa.”

—Cierra la boca —Tsukishima lo empujó para entrar al departamento.

—¿Por qué aquí?

Tsukishima se quedó callado por un momento, luego suspiró.

—Mi departamento no estaba en su camino.

Kuroo aulló de risa.

—¿Estabas así de desesperado por hablarle?

—Cállate —las mejillas de Kei estaban hirviendo.

Otra horrible risotada.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—No.

Kuroo soltó una risita.

—¿Al menos conseguiste una cita?

Kei lo fulminó con la mirada. O al menos lo intentó. Sabiendo que no había sido un intento exitoso, suspiró.

—Pues... talvez.

Kuroo silbó un poco.

—¿Sólo talvez?

—Yo... me puse nervioso.

Kuroo pareció choqueado, mas luego soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tú? ¿Nervioso? Tengo que conocer a este tipo. ¿Qué tan atractivo es?

Kei puso los ojos en blanco. _Inceríblemente atractivo,_ le ofreció su estúpido cerebro.

Dudó y luego sacó su teléfono.

_¿Llegaste a casa?_, finalmente fue lo que envió a Yamaguchi mientras Kuroo continuaba siendo ruidoso y presionando para que contara más.

Kei suspiró.

Años después, Kuroo se levantaría de su asiento en el banquete y entusiásticamente contaría la historia de cómo había ayudado a Tsukishima a tener su primera conversación verdadera con Yamaguchi.

_Incluso cuando no hizo nada, _Kei pensaría.

Y luego, Akiteru se uniría, riéndo. Contaría acerca de cómo Kei había dado vueltas y vueltas al cómo contarle a Tadashi dónde vivía en verdad y por qué había mentido.

Y Shoyo también levantaría la voz, hablando acerca de todo lo que había venido antes de esa primera conversación. Las tímidas miradas entre Tadashi y Kei, las preguntas que habían hecho acerca del otro, su propio alivio cuando habían comenzado a salir.

Y aunque Kei estaba avergonzado, voltearía hacia su nuevo esposo, besándolo suavemente.

Y Tadashi se reiría, recordando su propia ansiedad al principio.

Y, en casa, el mismo paraguas que habían usado les esperaría.


End file.
